It is known to use a metallic bracelet as a watchband. Such a watchband is considered quite attractive and has the advantage of a long service life. Such a watchband, however, is often found to be uncomfortable, first of all because the hard metal can pinch or cut into the skin of the wearer, and secondly because the nonporous nature of the metallic band does not allow sweat to dissipate.
A nonmetallic watchband is also known, normally made of a synthetic-resin strip or of a textile. Such a watchband is considered quite comfortable, but is often found unattractive due to its softness. Furthermore the service life of such a watchband is often short, as the material forming it is relatively soft and wears out rapidly.